Frightful deep sea
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Continuación del fic 'Submerged in the shades of the heart' AKUROKU Roxas ha aparecido en otro mundo mas peligroso aún si cabe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni Kingdom hearts ni los personajes que aparecen aquí son mios (mas quisiera u.uU)

**(Este es un fic SECUELA, y como es normal, se prefiere que primero leáis el anterior... muchas gracias.)**

**Re-memorando (Con melodía de Detective Conan detrás): **Roxas es secuestrado y agredido en Halloween Town, pero escapa. Mientras, Axel y Sora acuden en su búsqueda...

**Frightful deep sea...**

**Capítulo 1**

Roxas recobró el conocimiento y al instante supo dónde estaba. Bueno... no en realidad, lo que vió no le gustó nada. Flotaba sobre un tablado de madera en medio del mar. Giró la cabeza como pudo hacia todos lados y se encontró rodeado de agua. No había señales de tierra. Todavía no podía moverse. Se percató de que volvía a llevar sus ropas de siempre, pero en su puño aún aferraba el colgante del número VIII. Al mirarlo se sintió fatal. Sin poder moverse, en mitad del océano y sin que nadie supiera que estaba allí, Roxas sabía que moriría. Pero no tenía miedo...sino una gran tristeza. Le había fallado. Había fallado a la cita, como casi siempre que quedaban. Axel era demasiado bueno para Roxas, él mismo estaba convencido. Aferró el colgante con más fuerza, a punto de llorar. Quería verle... si se iba a morir allí, quería verle... Se sentía cada vez más debil. Entonces, vió a lo lejos un barco, que se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquél barco no podía ser nada bueno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel apareció en las inmediaciones de un gran caserón. Se quedó boquiabierto. Picó a la puerta. Enseguida le abrió una muchacha vestida de sirvienta. Se lo quedó mirando de forma desconfiada: Axel volvía a llevar su parca negra hasta los tobillos.-¿Si? ¿Que desea, señor?

-Esto...no habrá venido aquí un chico de más o menos esta altura, rubio y de ojos azules?-le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.-Aquí no ha venido nadie en horas, señor. Además, hace poco rato que se ha hecho de día. Es usted la primera visita del día.

-¿Se puede saber con quien hablas?-una joven mujer apreció tras la sirvienta y se quedó mirando a Axel.-¡Tú... eres de la Organización!-dijo, señalandole.

-¿Eh? Espera un momento, yo solo estoy buscando a una persona, nada más!!-se defendió Axel.

Ella se le quedó mirando, sorprendida. -¿Es alguien importante para tí?

-Claro que sí! De lo contrario, por qué iba a buscarlo?-le contestó Axel. Se giró para marcharse.-Seguiré buscando en otro sitio...

-Podrías... mirar en el puerto.-dijo la mujer.-Te acompañaré, es por aquí. Me llamo Elisabeth Swann, encantada, y tu?

-Yo soy Axel.

-Vaya...Axel, bonito nombre.

-Hn..

-Bueno, bueno... mira, ya estamos llegando.-dijo, deteniendose ante las casas. Axel se quedó boquiabierto una vez más. Era el puerto más grande que jamás había visto (jamás había visto ninguno...) Ella le miró, sonriendo orgullosa:- Bienvenido a Port Royal.

Elisabeth se detuvo cerca de un gran barco:-Wiil, baja!!!-gritó. Al momento apareció un joven más o menos igual de alto que Axel, con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta corta.

-Will, este joven está buscando a una persona, intentamos ayudarle?

Will miró a Axel de pies a cabeza-¿No es uno de esa Organización de la otra vez?

-Parece ser que si, pero está buscando a una persona, vamos a ayudarle, Will!! Venga, venga!!!

-Ok, ok, busquemos a la persona que siempre está perdido pero se encuentra con una brujula rota... U-dijo Will, acompañando a Axel y Elisabeth dentro del barco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora había acudido a Twilight Town en el tren.Al bajar en la estación se encontró con Hayner, Pence y Olette, que estaban sentados en la estación, dormidos. Pence comenzó a despertarse y vió a Sora. Por un segundo se confundió...-¿Roxas?

-No, Pence, lo siento...soy Sora.-le dijo.

-Vaya... no sabes donde está Roxas, Sora?-le preguntó Pence. En ese momento se despertaron Olette y Hayner.-Hola, Sora!!

-Vaya, chico, cuanto tiempo sin venir a vernos...-dijo Hayner. Sora se encogió de hombros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían subido a Roxas al barco. Lo primero que notó Roxas fue un terrible olor a pescado podrido. Oyó unos pasos huecos, como si golpearan el suelo al andar. Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido. El hombre ante él tenía todo el rostro lleno de tentáculos. -Bueno, bueno... aquí tenemos a otro mo-ri-bun-do en la mar... bien, este es el trato, jo-ven-ci-to... si trabajas para mí en el Holandés Errante burlarás a la muer-te... y seguirás vi-vo.

-Y...si no acepto el trato...?-susurró Roxas con un hilo de voz recién recuperado.

-Es-cu-cha mo-co-so... si te hemos reco-gi-do ha sido por que estás a pun-to de mo-rir. De no haberte saca-do del mar te habrías aho-gado. Si no aceptas el tra-to volverás al agua, esta vez sin made-ra que te aguan-te...

-...-Roxas no quería aceptar semejante trato. Pero por otro lado quería vivir, no podía morir aún... no todavía.

-Acep-tas ser de la tripula-ción de Davy Jones???-le preguntó el hombre pulpo.

-...Acepto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen del capitulo anterior (melodía de Detctive Conan de fondo):** Roxas flotaba a la deriva en una tabla de madera cuando fue encontrado por el Holandés Errante, un barco pirata que recoge a los que van a morir en el mar. Mientras tanto Axel ha llegado a Port Royal durante su búsqueda y zarpará hacia el mar para encontrar a la persona que pueda ayuadrle a encontrar a Roxas. Y Sora... bueno, Sora sigue en Twilight Town.

**Capítulo 2**

Axel no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había ido a parar allí. ODIABA el mar. Y se encontaba subido a un barco. Se cogía con fuerza al mástil, haciendo imposibles para no mirar al agua.

-Brrrr, maldito el momento en que acepté subir a este barco-murmuró, provocando las risas de Elisabeth.

-A que lo adivino, ¿¿elemento Fuego??-dijo ella. Axel le dirigió una mala mirada.-¿Adonde vamos, exactamente?-preguntó.

-Ni idea-respondió Will.-A la persona que buscamos no se le encuentra nunca a propósito. Cruzarte con él es pura cuestión de casualidad.

-Estarás bromeando...¿Es broma?-preguntó Axel, pálido.-¿Y para eso me haces subir a un barco?

-Eres tú el que busca a alguien, no nosotros. Sólo te ayudamos porque le has caido bien a Elisabeth.-replicó Will, dejándole mudo.

Elisabeth, mientras tanto, había subido al puesto de vigía. -?????- se sobresaltó.- ¡¡Will!! Veo un barco a lo lejos!!

-¿Cómo?-Will miró hacia lo lejos.-¿Es el que estamos buscando?

-No lo sé!-respondió ella.-pero parece un barco pirata, a lo mejor tenemos suerte!

Axel se aferraba más fuerte al mástil_.''¿Pirata?''_pensó_''¿Los piratas no hunden los otros barcos?''_

Chocaron de lleno con el barco pirata. -¡¡A ver si teneis más cuidado!! No le hagáis boquetes a MI NAVE!!-gritó alguien histérico desde el barco. Axel se soltó del mastil y se asomó, curioso.

-¡¡Jack!!-gritó Will desde el timón.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no te importa. Vaya, Will, qué haces un crucero romántico con tu señorita?

El tipo que acababa de subir al barco era de lo más estrafalario que Axel había visto (y vive rodeado de ellos...), pero en cierta manera era atractivo, lo cual llamaba la atención. El pirata acababa de fijarse en él y dió unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Esto...Will, sabes que tienes un tipo de la Organización en el barco?-dijo, sacando la espada.

-Sí que lo sabía, le hemos dicho nosotros que subiera. Te estabamos buscando, Jack. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Jack se sorprendió.-¿Otra vez? ¿Vaya... y qué ha pasado esta vez?

-¿Podrías dejarnos tu brújula?-pidió Elisabeth. Sparrow la miró. -¿La brújula?

-¿La brújula servía para encontrar lo que más deseaba tu corazón, verdad?-aclaró Jack.

-Correcto.-Jack pareció comprender.-¿Queréis que la use él? Pero... no se supone que los Incorpóreos no teníais corazón?

Ese comentario ofendió a Axel.-Tenemos más corazón que vosotros los piratas.

-Qué halago... bueno, mira. Te explicaré cómo funciona. Cuando tengas la brújula entre tus manos debes concentrarte con todas tus fuerzas en aquello que más desea tu corazón. Esperas a que la aguja se estabilice y me dices a que dirección apunta, ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas estaba destrozado. El trabajo que les imponía Jones era agotador, y él todavía no estaba recuperado del todo. La condición del trato era muy clara: trabajar 100 años en el Holandés Errante, después, libertad eterna. _''100 años... no es mucho, ¿verdad?'' _pensaba._''Axel... ¿me esperará?''_ Roxas se sintió muy egoísta al pensar eso, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que así fuera. Al fin y al cabo, se habían jurado reencontrarse en otra vida...

-¿¡¡Qué estás haciendo!!?? ¡¡A TRABAJAR!!-le gritó el hombre de cabeza de pez martillo. Sacó un látigo y comenzó a golpearle, haciendole caer al suelo de cubierta.

-¡¡BAS-TA!! No de-bes pegar-le, aún esta muy dé-bil. Además es un re-cién lle-ga-do.-Davy Jones acababa de salir a cubierta.-Levan-ta-te y ve a la bo-de-ga, trae-me una bote-lla de ron.-ordenó a Roxas, que fue lo más deprisa que pudo. Abajo en la bodega tuvo un susto terrible, ya que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Bill Turner El Botas, estaba allí sentado, mirandole compugnido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Roxas, cuya espalda aún sangraba por los latigazos. Él negó con la cabeza.-Sólo me preguntaba...cómo puede ser que un chico como tú ha podido acabar aquí... ¿Cómo es que aceptaste el trato? De verdad merece la pena?-le preguntó El Botas.-Yo... creo que sí. De no haberlo aceptado habría muerto, y no podía permitirlo... Además, alguien está conectado a mí, y si yo muero esa persona desaparecerá.

-Entonces... ¿lo haces por otra persona...?

Roxas le miró fijamente. Bill lo miraba a los ojos. Roxas bajó la vista y cogió la botella.-Debo subir ya...-dijo, encaminandose a las escaleras.

Esa noche Roxas se quedó despierto, melancólico, al oír la melodía del órgano de Davy Jones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora se había quedado en la mansión de Naminé y le había explicado lo que había pasado. Ella le escuchó atónita. -Vaya... -no podía decir nada más.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Naminé?-le preguntó Sora.-Esta mañana...durante unas horas... sentía como si me estuviera muriendo...creo que algo malo le ha pasado a Roxas, estoy preocupado...

-Tienes razón...-murmuró ella. Cuando Sora se giró, ella palideció y dio un pequeño grito.-¡Sora...! Tu espalda...estás...sangrando...-fue hacia el y le quitó la camiseta.-¡¡Kyah!!

La espalda de Sora estaba llena de heridas y cardenales.-Tienes razón... algo horrible debe de haberle pasado a Roxas para que te haya repercutido a ti tanto...Dijiste que abrió un portal, ¿verdad?

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ven conmigo Sora. Vamos a buscarle, ¿vale? Ojalá Axel pueda encontrarle...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen del capitulo anterior (con la ya típica melodía de DC de fondo):** Para evitar morir en alta mar Roxas ha entregado su alma temporalmente a Davy Jones. Por su lado Axel, Will y Elisabeth han encontrado a Jack Sparrow (Capitán Jack Sparrow) y con la brújula se dirigen allí donde más desea el corazón d Axel (que sí que tiene coñeeee). Y Sora... bueno, ha vuelto a la búsqueda junto con Naminé.

**Capítulo 3**

Comenzaba a amanecer. El Holandés Errante se detuvo frente a los restos de un navío medio hundido. Habían quedado dos supervivientes, pero ya estaban moribundos. Davy Jones les ofreció su pacto, que ambos aceptaron de inmediato. De repente Jones tuvo un presentimiento y miró hacia su derecha. Se acercaba un navío pirata enorme. Y ahí fue donde Roxas conoció lo peligroso de Davy Jones.

-INVOCAD...AL KRAKEN!!!-gritó. En unos pocos segundos, unos terroríficos tentáculos gigantes salieron del mar y destrozaron el barco, matando a los tripulantes. Roxas se quedó completamente blanco. Comenzó a temblar. El Holandés Errante volvió a hundirse en el mar.

Bill El Botas se acercó a Roxas con una manta.-¿Es la primera vez que lo ves?-le preguntó. El chico asintió con la cabeza. Se había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿¿Vaya, vaya...así que te a-sus-ta el Kra-ken??-Davy Jones se había plantado delante de Roxas y Bill, mirando al chico de forma divertida.- Ha-ces bien... mu-chos no creen en él...y les pa-sa lo que les pa-sa...

El Botas puso la manta sobre los hombros de Roxas.-Esta no-che vamos a ha-cer una fies-ta.. no hace falta que estés presen-te si no quie-res...-le dijo Jones a Roxas.

Roxas a la fiesta. Y tanto que fue a la fiesta! Le emborracharon con ron de tal forma que, inesperandamente, se subió encima de la mesa.

-Pienso...pienso decidar..-hics- ezta cansion...a-aa...una perzona...-hic-...-dijo, riendo como un bobo. Todos los piratas excepto Bill, que no había bebido nada, reían como unos posesos y lo incitaban a cantar. Roxas cogió una cuchara a modo de microfono, y entre risas, comenzó a cantar:

_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru  
Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me  
Nobody can save me  
Kamisama hitotsu dake  
Tomete saku you na my love  
I need your love  
I''m a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
I need your love  
I''m a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me  
I wanna need your love...  
I''m a broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._

Después de cantar la última estrofa cayó desplomado. -Ooooh!!-se lamentaron los piratas.-Ya le ha dado el bajón?? Qué poco aguante tiene!!- se rieron y continuaron bebiendo. Davy Jones le ordenó al Botas que sacara a Roxas de la sala, no fuera que se despertase con el ruido.

Y al día siguiente...

-Vaya...-murmuró Davy Jones- Me has ganado. No suelen ga-nar-me a este juego muy a menudo... bien, es tuyo, puedes llevartelo cuando quieras.

Más tarde esa mañana, mientras Bill curaba las nuevas heridas de latigazos de Roxas, volvió a salir el tema del pacto.-¿Sabes? Hay una forma de conseguir la libertad. Pero es muy arriesgada y poco gente, por no decir nadie la ha conseguido jamás.-le comentó Bill. Roxas se giró.-¿Cual és?

-Hay que ganar al capitán en un juego.

Roxas no podía creer lo que oía.-Y...¿qué juego és?

-Los dados.-dijo El Botas. A Roxas le cambió la expresión al momento. _''Dados!! Tenían que ser dados!!''_ le dió mucha rabia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia media tarde, Jack, Axel, Will y Elisabeth llegaron a los restos de un barco. Subieron a bordo, contemplando los destrozos.

-Mirad... hay gente, aquí.-dijo Axel, agachandose cerca de unos hombres en muy mal estado. Jack se puso pálido. Will le miró.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí¿verdad?-comentó, a lo que Sparrow asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Axel. En ese momento el mar se embrabeció y del agua salió de golpe el Holandés Errante. -ESO, pasa.-dijo Jack.

Davy Jones subió a la cubierta del barco naufragado. -Vaya... hola, Jack...joven Tur-ner...cuánto tiem-po...

Jack se rió nervioso.-Nosotros ya nos íbamos... no tenemos nada que ver con éste barco ni su gente... (Id subiendo a la Perla..-les susurró a los otros)...jejeje...-se giró y comenzó a caminar. Axel se detuvo de golpe, mirando el barco de Jones. No era posible...

-¿¿AXEL??-le llamó alguien desde allí. Vió como Roxas se asomaba a cubierta hasta el punto de casi caer por la borda, pero se cogió.

-¡¡¡ROXAS¿Qué... qué haces ahí?-le preguntó, preocupado, pero aliviado de verlo al mismo tiempo. Davy Jones, que ya había hecho el pacto con los naufragados, se quedó mirando la emotiva escena.-Vaya...¿os cono-céis?-rió. Jack Sparrow se golpeó la frente.-Así que aquí era donde nos traía la brújula...-suspiró fastidiado.-¿Ésa es la persona que buscabas? Siento desilusionarte chaval, pero de ese barco no va a poderse bajar...

Axel miró consternado a Sparrow.-¿Qué quieres decir...?

Davy Jones negó con la cabeza:-Te e-qui-vo-cas, Jack... hoy mis-mo han con-segui-do su liber-tad.-dijo. Y en ese momento apareció tras de Roxas un encapuchado.

-¡¡No!!-gritó Axel. Podía imaginarse perfectamente quién era. El encapuchado cogií a Roxas de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia el portal.

Al hacerlo, se le cayó la capucha. -¡¡TU OTRA VEZ!!-gritó Axel, corriendo hacia él, saltando a la cubierta del Holandés Errante antes de que el portal se cerrase. No llegó a tiempo.- ¡¡ROXAS!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé acababa de llegar junto a Sora a Port Royal.

La Perla Negra atracó en el puerto. Axel se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, algo nervioso. Le devolvió la brújula a Jack.

Éste le miró perplejo:- Te la puedes llevar...¡¡siempre que me la devuelvas!!

Axel sonrió negando con la cabeza. Will y Elisabeth estaban sorprendidos.-Jack...es la primera vez que le ofreces algo a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio...Axel, deberías aceptarla.-dijeron atónitos.

-No la necesito.-explicó.- En el caso de los Incorpóreos, el corazón no es egoísta. Por lo que tiene muy claro lo que quiere... así que no fue la brújula no que guió al corazón, sino al revés. Por eso lo voy a encontrar.

Dicho esto, se despidió y abrió un nuevo portal.

-¡¡¡Buena suerte!!!

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.---.-..---...---...---...---...---...---...---...--..-.

Fin del fic.

Continúa en una nueva secuela!!!

Por si alguien lo ha notado, la canción que canta Roxas es el Rose, opening de NaNa (Axel, se que tú si te has dado cuenta...) Adivina a quien va dedicado XD

Muchas gracias, nos leemos!!!


End file.
